


Feed The Cows

by ciaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2006 for Madelyn's 100th Episode Party. One of Jonathan's platitudes turns around to bite him in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed The Cows

The cows of Kent Farm stood placidly in the field. Every once in a while they would moo or low or something just to tell the world that they were not dead. They twitched their tails and sniffed the air and chewed their cud.

But they did not, of course, graze on the lush ripe grass, because that would be feeding themselves.

Then, among the bright green of the grass, one cow noticed a brighter green glint. She went to investigate it, and as it began to glow many other cows came close to see what was happening.

A few hours later, the farmer came to give the cows their dinner of hay. But when he saw the cows staring at him angrily, new sharp fangs shining in their mouths, he turned and ran.

Stumbling over a rock, he tripped, and his heart gave out from the fear. As he panted on the ground, chest constricting and vision blurring, he felt the first bites.

And so Jonathan Kent fed the cows one last time.


End file.
